In analytical and process technology, it often is desirable to generate a fluid mixture that is composed of components that normally are at least partially immiscible with one another. In the case of most analytical techniques, quantitation of a substance in a sample matrix is determined by analyzing the sample and comparing the resultant analytical response with the response obtained from the analysis of prepared standard solutions of the analyte in the same or similar matrix. For example, the quantitative analysis of organic compounds in a wastewater sample is facilitated by analyzing prepared standard solutions of organic compounds in water.
Another application for a solution or mixture of typically immiscible compounds is in a treatment for the destruction of organic chemicals by biodegradation. Typically, the biodegrading mass is supported in and sustained by a water matrix in which many organic compounds may not readily dissolve. Effective treatment of these compounds is highly dependent upon effective mixing of the compounds in the water matrix.
The methods according to the invention provide dynamic mixing of at least partially immiscible liquid streams and may be utilized in the processes disclosed in applications Ser. Nos. 07/680,463 and 07/680,663, now abandoned.